Janus
by CarolineTaiga
Summary: Kise Ryota, se Enamora de Reo Biersack, pero su amor se lo da a demostrar de una forma dolorosa..


Janus

Me Niego –dijo chillando, sus hermano mayor quien la veía con ojos tiernos sin duda su hermanita menor era hermosa- Onii-chan –le llamo rio torpemente-

Lo siento –dijo- pero le prometí a papa eso –sabía que su hermana no estaba lista para asistir a una escuela con tanta gente, conocía a su pequeña hermana, una otaku ermitaña, muy poco social y con traumas sobre hacer amistades- No lo has intentado

En américa –dijo seria- no quiero pasar por lo mismo –dijo susurrando.

La miro con delicadeza, definitivamente su hermanita era hermosa, corría el riesgo de que se enamorara de un chico y olvidara a su onii-chan, pero no tenia de otra.

Mira –dijo abrazándola- iras a kaijo, veras que es divertido –mientras revolvía su flequillo de adelante- y te divertirás y a cambio –suspiro – Iremos a Land Juntos

- Tu solo quieres que tus fans me maten –dijo haciendo pucheros, su hermano era un vocalista de un banda reconocida internacionalmente, estaba de vacaciones antes de su gira de aproximadamente 16 meses- promesa –dijo seria

-Promesa –le dio un beso en cabello ya había perdido la infancia de su hermanita ahora no su adolescencia.

A La Mañana siguiente mientras buscaba su uniforme, después de encontrarlo se ducho, y se lo coloco , mientras arreglaba su pelo, sabía hacerse una coleta era un problema, opto por una trenza en el lado izquierdo y listo, salió de la habitación mientras pateaba la puerta de su hermano.

Tu Idea –dijo seria- Te toca llevarme a la escuela

Kyaaa –grito como una mujer- Reo-chan, Dejare de Ser hombre si me vez semi desnudo

Anda Muévete –dijo seria-

Oh Mi Masculinidad –hacia un drama- a este paso, eh perdido toda vergüenza –mientras se ponía un suéter – Vamos

Ambos Salieron Del departamento de su hermano mientras iban a la cochera, subieron al deportivo negro, su hermano ponía toda sus canciones de su más reciente álbum titulado ''Break Me''

Mientras su hermano detenía el auto y le daba dinero, era mas que obio que seria raro ya podía sentir las miradas de las personas aun que estaba dentro del auto

Adiós Onii-chan –dijo-

Tu Salón es el 2-3 – vio como su hermana salía corriendo evitando el ver a las personas a la cara – Suerte

Después de entrar a la escuela, 2-3, 2-3 se repetía buscando y lo encontró al entrar solo estaban los estudiantes relajándose conversando y haciendo chistes, mientras busca un asiento libre, encontró uno junto la ventana, pero había un chico rodeado de chicas que obstruía el pasar por ahí, el problema era más que obvio, primero esas chicas median más de los 1.65 cm y hablar con personas pedir permiso para pasar no era lo suyo

Un chico de ojos azules grandes le miro.

Eres demasiado pequeña –dijo mientras sus cabellos azules le tapaban casi sus ojos- hueles rico

No te acerques mas –dijo temblando-

No te preocupes –se sentó en su banca-

Camino hasta el puesto al final, pero un chica de cabellos más oscuros que el de ella.

-Disculpa –susurro- me das permiso –dijo temblando-

La chica la miro y siguió su conversación con el rubio, trago duro quería irse, no quería seguir hablando, mientras busca otro lugar para sentarse.

Muévete –dijo una voz fría y gruesa- No la dejas pasar, trasero gordo

-Tsk, no me jodas Yuu –dijo la chica molesta-

- solo muévete – dijo serio- Ryouta, Dile que se mueva

- Moo ¿Por qué yo? –dijo serio- Además –se detuvo a ver a la pequeña chica, abrazando su mochila y respirando con dificultada- podrías darle permiso –dijo serio

La chica de mala gana se movió y reo camino y se sentó.

''debo de darle las gracias ¿no?'' cuando por fin logro reaccionar ya el chico se había ido, mientras escucha como las chicas coqueteaban con el rubio y el simplemente le respondía cortésmente y algo ligón.

A no –dijo tímida a la chica de al frente era algo gordita, pero sentía que daba el aura de ser confiable- Que nos toca a la primera

- la chica giro –era linda- lengua –y le sonrió- soy Cris

Reo Biersack –dijo riendo-

Suena como el apellido de Andrew Biersack –dijo mirándola-El vocalista de W3

Pero mi oppa es Sena mei –dijo- los pelirrojos son lindos

También lo creo –dijo riendo bajo-

Onii-chan te deseo la muerte no lo dudes, dijo mentalmente, a las vez se sentía bien pudo hablar con una chica sin ser juzgada por ella, después de pasar todas las clases espero que todos se fueran y quedaran un poco de personas.

Ah no –dijo- Cris-kun.

Si –dijo la chica sonriéndole ''es tan linda''-

Quiero Ser tu amiga –apretó los ojos-

Está Bien Reo – sonrió-

Enserio – se emocionó, después de todo hacer amigos no están malo-

Vamos reo- dijo- vallamos a ver a los del club de baloncesto

Solo sonrió, y asintió mientras seguía a cris, quien le contaba y mostraba sobre la escuela, al llegar al gimnasio, al entrar solo se escuchan los gritos de la multitud del otro lado de las escaleras, mientras reo veía, no es por nada pero la adrenalina se le subió de solo ver donquiar a los jugadores. Cris quien vio a reo parecía que le hubiera salido un colita y orejitas y esta se agitaba por jugar, emanaba brillos.

Te gusta el deporte –dijo-

Si –dijo- mucho

Reo solía practicar en américa con su papa ya que el juega en la NBA, siempre la llevaba a las practicas asi que termino aprendiendo.

Kyaaa Kise-Sempai –grito una chica alado de reo-

Kise ryota es el ace de kaijo, prácticamente conocido por toda la escuela no le falta personas a su alrededor, kise quien estaba concentrado jugando, escucha los gritos de sus fans eso lo emocionaba, el se tiro el pelo hacia atrás mirando fijo a la fila donde estaban las chicas de primero y les quiño el ojo, era típico de el.

Yuu –grito Cris- Esfuérzate, O Mejor Ponte Ropa

Kise miro a Tachichi, quien se había quitado la camiseta para secar su sudor.

-Yuu-kun –dijo reo, quien fue obligada por cris a llamar- Gambare

Yuu giro a ver a la chica, prácticamente ambos estaban rojos pero mas Yuu que estaba hasta sus orejas. Kise le sonrió a Yuu

Tienes Admiradoras –dijo- me sorprende

Cállate Ryouta –dijo serio- No es Asunto Tuyo

Mientras yuu recordaba a la chica, que claramente ayudo se maldecía por hacer tal acto o mejor dicho maldecía a cris por incitarla a gritar.

Después de terminar el equipo de Yuu y Ryouta gano, mientras cris, le decía que ella y Yuu eran amigos de la infancia, reo solo asentía.

-Yuu, al fin sales –chasqueo la lengua-

- Domo –dijo reo.

- Hola –dijo- Tu..

-Si ella grito –dijo cris- parece que te inspiraste más que nunca

- Claro que No –dijo negándolo- Vámonos, Biersack quien viene por ti

- Pues –mientras revisaba su celular- creo que onii-chan no podrá venir por mi

Prácticamente mataría a su hermano.

T-Te Acompañaremos –dijo Yuu nervioso con un leve Sonrojo-

Serás tu –dijo cris- mi papa me espera

O-oye tu –dijo yuu furioso- No Me jodas

Chao –mientras huía-

No importa –dijo reo- puedes irte

No me atrevo a dejar a una chica sola-dijo- además pronto oscurecerá

Sip –dijo una voz que yuu reconocía- y no querrás que algo malo le pase ¿verdad?

Lo mas malo que le podría pasar –dijo furioso- es que sea tu amiga

No tiene de malo nada –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- Soy Ryouta Kise, Ya debes de conocerme

No –dijo confundida- ni idea

Kise era famoso por su trabajo de modelo de medio tiempo, eso hizo que yuu riera disimuladamente.

Al menos vez revistas de moda –le pregunto-

No –volvió a responder- y-yo me disculpo.

Su acto fue salir corriendo de hay, mientras buscaba la salida de la escuela, era algo grande y perderse a esa hora no era opción, después de dar 15 minutos en círculos.

-Sabes –dijo- No puedo creer que, ni en un poster me allas visto.

- No soy –dijo mirando a otro lado- de leer eso

- Te perdiste –pregunto- eres demasiado de chiquita ¿cuánto mides?

- 1.57 –dijo bajito-

- Con razón –rio- yo mido 1.92 –le sonrió amablemente- Vamos

Kise, salió con ella de la escuela mientras traba de que ella le prestara tanta atención como las demás chicas , pero sus respuestas eran muy cortas y bajas.

Como te llamas –dijo- no es justo que tu sepas mi nombre y yo no el tuyo

-reo –dijo- amm creo que apartir de aquí puedo irme sola

- enserio? –suspiro- bueno cambiemos de teléfonos –dijo, era la primera vez que cambiaria de su numero voluntariamente con una chica-

- me niego –dijo la chica-

-Hablo de los numero – dijo kise riendo-

-esta bien

Kise marco el numero de el y lo grabo mientras se tiro un perdida y lo guardo

Listo

El sonido de un clapso de un deportivo llamo la atención

Reo –dijo su hermano

El es ..


End file.
